Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) test system that includes an HDMI test device that displays video signals and performs HDMI continuity testing. Specifically, at least one embodiment of the invention receives an HDMI signal from an external device, converts the signal to a video signal and displays at least one image associated with the video signal so that an installer may set up a set top installation without a television on hand, and in addition, also provides HDMI cable continuity testing for the HDMI cables on a line-by-line basis for example.
Description of the Related Art
Technicians who install and troubleshoot television network connections, set-top boxes, and other audiovisual systems have a need for test equipment to verify and diagnose connections. One technique for verifying a connection is to attach a television and confirm that it displays video and sound correctly. However, this method is not always possible since an installing technician may install a network connection before a customer's television is available. There is no known test equipment that can verify a video and audio signal using a convenient, portable device, in lieu of using a television and that also provides for continuity testing of the HDMI cables so that the installer can be confident that after leaving, a user may connect a television to an HDMI cable and set top box and have a high degree of confidence that the television will work. This also lowers the number of trips to each installation in the case of no television present and/or a bad cable for example.
For example, if a video or audio signal is not received correctly by a television or by testing equipment, the problem may be with either the source of the signal (such as set-top box) or with the cable connecting the source to the television or equipment. Therefore, there is a need for a cable tester to also determine whether the connecting cable is functioning correctly. In particular, since television connections are often made using HDMI cables, there is also a need for an HDMI cable tester. HDMI cable testers known in the art are generally analog continuity testers, e.g., with lights that show whether there is a conducting path. There are no known HDMI cable testers integrated with video displays, and for example that generate a digital HDMI signal and verify that it is transmitted correctly through the cable.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for an HDMI test system that receives and displays video signals, and that tests transmission through an HDMI cable.